1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic connector, and more particularly to a magnetic connector having improved grounding member exposed outside of a magnetic element for facilitating reliable interconnection with a counterpart contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,753 issued to Pai on Nov. 24, 2009 discloses a magnetic power socket including an insulative housing having a hollow chamber, a positive contact received in the hollow chamber, a grounding copper ring enclosing the housing and the positive contact, and a magnetic member for receiving the housing. The magnetic member defines a hole recessed from a front face and providing a mating opening at the front face thereof, the housing assembled with the positive contact and the grounding copper ring is received in the hole from the opening, and the grounding copper ring provides a mating face disposed in the hole and facing to the opening for mating with a mating contact. However, the ringed mating face received inside of the magnetic member and sandwiched between the housing and the magnetic member provides little mating surface in the hole, and it is hard to get a reliable connection between the grounding copper ring and the mating contact.
Hence, a magnetic connector having improved grounding member is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.